deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gir Vs. Temmie
Description Undertale Vs. Invader Zim! Two dumb characters battle it out in a fight to the death! This will be the second episode of Galaxidot's Death Battle Season 1 Interlude Wiz: Some characters are not the sharpest tools in the shed. Boomstick: You better not be talking about me! Wiz: Temmie, resident of Temmie Village. Boomstick: Gir, the malfunctioning SIR unit. Wiz: I'm Wiz. Boomstick: And I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Temmie (cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-i7Hj1fAYN4 ) Wiz: Temmie is an interesting character from the depths of the underground, who can't speak English correctly. Boomstick: So she speaks En Espanol? Wiz: No, she speaks in text language. Boomstick: Come on, I even try to use English when texting. Wiz: The Tems say they have a rich history, but there really isn't anything. Boomstick: So let's get on to the moves! Wiz: Temmie can summon a weird thing that is almost inescapable, it's a... Long Legged Dog? Boomstick: Temmie can also, elongate her legs to wrap around the opponent? I won't even say what I'm thinking about. Wiz: When Temmie does not get her Tem Flakes she can get pretty angry, so if the opponent is greedy, then she may be fierce. Boomstick: Now onto Gir. Gir (cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZiXmO36xQvg ) Wiz: Gir does not have much either really? Boomstick: But he does have a small origin story. Wiz: Gir was created by The Almighty Tallests, the higher-ups of the Irken race. Boomstick: Literally. Wiz: He was made using leftover parts and has a paperclip taken out of a trash bin for a brain. Boomstick: I wish I could get a free RoboPal. So it can blow stuff up for me! Wiz: Gir does not have much of anything for fighting, but he is made of metal, so he is not going down easily. Boomstick: But if you mess with his pigs or cupcakes, he gets triggered. Wiz: Those two things mean very much to Gir, so if you attack those he attacks you. Boomstick: He also took control of the Earth once, I have no idea how. Wiz: Alright the combatants are set lets end this battle once and for all. Wiz: But first... Boomstick: UUUUUUGH!!!!! *one Audible.com ad later* Boomstick: So now it's finally time for a DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEE! Fight Gir: Piggee you stay here. Temmie: welcom 2 tEM vILLaGe! Gir: Hello! Tem: fed mE tEM flAKus pls! *Gir eats the Tem flakes* Tem: You will regret this. *Temmie pulls the pig's tail.* Evil Mode Gir: DON'T HURT THE PIGGY! *Gir rapidly punches Temmie until she flops over* Tem: stAHP! Evil Gir: No. *the dog thing is summoned and crosses it's legs with Gir between them* Tem: tEM want hURT u yaya!!!! Evil Gir: YOU HURT MY PIGGY! *Gir breaks out of the dog thing* Tem: nono!!!!! *Tem stretches her leg, but Gir just jumps on it and uses it as a platform* *Gir jumps off and punches through the Temmie* K.O! Results Boomstick: That was REALLY weird! But still great! Wiz: Gir won from more combat experience, he is also faster than Temmie, and is smart enough to somehow takeover the human race. Boomstick: Gir is still a better leader than Trump or Hillary. Wiz: The winner is Gir Boomstick: NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE! Rouge: That's no way to treat a lady! Trivia * This is the first Invader Zim Combatant on Galaxidot's Death Battle * This is the first Undertale Combatant on Galaxidot's Death Battle * This is the second Galaxidot Death Battle. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Cute vs Cute' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:FlamingGalaxidot Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016